El guardián
by smileMT
Summary: "...Y entonces una dulce carcajada murió en la boca de ambos, al besarse, cuando sus labios cosquillearon con la misma fuerza con la que en el espacio nacen a cada hora miles de nuevas constelaciones" [Fíli x Kíli] ONE-SHOT.


Una vez terminó de retirarse los pantaloncillos Fíli caminó despreocupadamente a la orilla de la pequeña laguna de aguas verdes escondida en la parte más profunda del enorme bosque aledaño al extremo este de Erebor, regodeándose en la cosquilleante sensación que producían los cálidos rayos del sol al hacer contacto contra su piel, tan pálida a pesar de lo mucho que había intentado broncearla con el pasar de los años, antes de introducirse de un brinco al gélido cuerpo de agua, si acaso procurandose lo suficientemente cuidadoso como para no mojar por accidente la ropa con la que había llegado y que ahora descansaba en una pila desorganizada a un par de metros de la lodosa orilla.

La piel se le puso como de gallina por lo contrastante de las sensaciones nada más comenzó a sumergirse, más sin embargo el hombre ignoró aquella instintiva reacción en favor de nadar un poco para estirar los músculos y facilitarle a su cuerpo un muy necesario aunque improvisado estado de relajación (no era la primera vez que hacía algo semejante, y por experiencia podía decir que más temprano que tarde su cuerpo acabaría por acostumbrarse a las _relativamente_ frías aguas si se distraía bajo la superficie lo suficiente, ya fuera curioseando las pequeñas formas de vida circundantes con la mirada o rozando ocasionalmente con la punta de los dedos alguno que otro pececillo de colores extravagantes. Eso de estarse sintiendo particularmente aventurero) y entonces, sólo cuando sintió a sus pulmones contraerse doloridos por la falta de oxígeno un par de interminables segundos después, resurgió sobre la superficie inhalando ruidosamente, sacudiendo la generosa melena rubia de un lado a otro para evitar que algún mechón dorado terminara obstruyendole la visión en caso de caer sobre su cara y salpicando por los alrededores, en consecuencia, infinidad de gotitas regordetas que terminaron perdiéndose en el colorido líquido instantaneamente, entre pequeñas burbujitas de aire que no paraban de ascender en espiral y un par de incesantes ondas que encontraron la forma de desintegrarse lentamente al llegar a la orilla.

El hombre peinó hacia atrás su cabello con la punta de los dedos en un pobre intento por lucir decente (No que alguien estuviera observandolo, hasta dónde _sabía_ , pero aún así), cerrando los profundos ojos azules en medio de un suspiro para evitar que la húmedad, o el repentinamente brillante sol, se infiltrara en ellos sin haberse acostumbrado primero a los bruscos cambios habidos en el mucho más _seco_ entorno de _arriba_. Una vez terminó apuró en acicalarse los finos vellos del mentón y las mejillas con los nudillos adoptando una actitud distraída, manteniendo pequeñas mociones circulares en la extensa zona -puede que halando algunas hebras ocasionalmente- una, y otra, y otra vez, hasta que fue consciente de que la fuerza con la que estaba apretando los dientes comenzaba a causarle agudos piquetes en la mandíbula además de un par de ligeras palpitaciones, definitivamente más placenteras, en el inicio del bajo vientre.

Fíli masticó un intento de gemido cuando sintió a su hombría tornarse un poco más firme anidada como estaba entre sus gruesas piernas, tan húmeda y caliente y pesada al mismo tiempo que muy seguramente en un rato más comenzaría a doler, completamente necesitada de atención para poder cobrar _vida_ bajo el agua antes de liberarse. Sin detenerse a pensarlo la mano que había descansado libre a uno de sus costados se puso a la tarea de estimular su frente con roces suaves, delineando la marcada línea de sus pectorales con la yema de los dedos y descendiendo lentamente por el definido abdomen en actitud zigzagueante, enredandose sinuosa entre los apenas y visibles vellos púbicos que daban comienzo al camino que, a pesar de que se perdía un poco bajo el agua, desembocaba en una cada vez más demandante y gruesa erección.

Tan concentrado estaba en cerrar esos pocos milímetros que restaban para poder acunar a su miembro en un firme agarre y empezar a _bombear_ con fuerza, por fin, que Fíli falló en notar como unas perezosas ondulaciones en el agua, detrás suyo, comenzaban a disiparse sin causar mayor alboroto, en una clara indicación de que algo había decidido que aquél 'tiempo de calidad a _solas'_ sería una buena oportunidad para acercarse a él sin llegar a ser detectado o, por lo menos, _no_ hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Fíli tironeó con fuerza de los cortos mechones en su mentón y sus caderas abortaron instintivamente un intento de arremetida. Y aunque no era algo que le causaba mayor orgullo y que desconocía si algún conocido podía llegar a compartir -razón por la que dudaba que se tratara de algo relativamente común o adecuado- Fíli tenía una poderosa fijación en la que cualquier clase de interacción con su cabello, fuera el de la cabeza, el mentón, el pecho o el pubis, le suponía un enorme estímulo sexual difícil de reprimir; no resultaba tan extraño, entonces, que juguetear un poco con su barba y los suaves bucles adornando su abdomen lo hubiera puesto de un momento a otro en un repentino _muy_ buen humor.

En la corona de su erección apuraron a acumularse un par de gotitas de presemen que luego terminaron mezclandose con el agua sin llegar a desaparecer del todo, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe -un poco desorbitados por el creciente placer carcomiendole el estómago _y_ la base de la polla- y, no pudiendo resistirlo por mucho más, permitió a su cabeza caer hacia atrás sin gracia ni ceremonia alguna, presionando con fuerza los dedos a medida que recorrían la sensible zona bajo el ombligo y conteniendo apenas un par de mal disimulados temblores cuando la yema del pulgar por fin entró en contacto con el acalorado tronco de su pene.

La palma de su mano no llegó más lejos, sin embargo, pues pronto un par de largos dedos se cerraron en torno a su muñeca en un fuerte agarre poniéndole un final abrupto a su avance y saliendo prácticamente de la nada (lo correcto sería decir, 'saliendo del agua') seguidas de un mojado pecho masculino que terminó apoyándose contra su espalda con la mayor de las familiaridades, una semi-erección que rozó precariamente el costado interno de uno de sus muslos con el entusiasmo propio de aquellos que no han visto desde hace tiempo a un muy viejo conocido, y otra curiosa mano que acabó encontrando refugio en los bucles rubios de su pecho jadeante un par de contados segundos después.

Un par de carnosos labios se hicieron de su cuello acompañados de un insignificante intento de barba al momento siguiente, acariciando con la lengua y la punta de los dientes la pálida piel de su espalda en casi inexistentes y por tanto infinitamente suaves movimientos aleatorios, acalorando más los marcados músculos sobre sus omóplatos con cada suerte de húmeda exhalación, además de saliva, que aquella boca de ensueño despedía entre provocativas mordidas cada vez que se tomaba el tiempo de respirar.

Jadeando por la brusca interrupción en vez de por la súbita compañía (porque aquél distintivo aroma tras de sí Fíli lo reconocería en cualquier parte) el rubio guió la mano que no había sido apresada hacía atrás con la noble intención de acariciar un poco a su amante, deteniéndose únicamente cuando, luego de haber masajeado un delgado costado con reverencia, encontró a su palma llena de la generosa carne de una firme nalga que no dudó en apretar de forma insinuante con cierto aire perezoso.

El gemido que su captor liberó ante el gesto terminó perdiéndose entre la piel de su espalda y más sangre descendió a velocidad cardiaca al sur de su cuerpo nada más con escuchar aquél delicioso sonido; su respiración se agitó tres veces más en una fracción de segundo y entonces su pene comenzó a palpitar deseoso y con más fuerza entre la débil corriente de agua, rogando por una caricia, por lubricación, por el estrecho canal escondido entre las morenas piernas de aquella pecaminosa criatura de leyenda que prometía éxtasis, calor abrasador y delirantes orgasmos, y que en algún momento había comenzado a frotarse contra su cuerpo de forma exquisitamente haragana para hacerse de su atención... Como si no la hubiera obtenido _ya_.

—Uhm, _Fee…_ , — suspiró el otro hombre, retirando los sonrosados labios de su cuello con un audible 'pop' en favor de apoyar el pronunciado mentón sobre uno de sus hombros para poder susurrarle al oído — ¿Por qué razón has empezado sin _mí_? ¿Acaso no habíamos prometido que esperaríamos por el otro antes de empezar a _jugar_?

La última palabra tomó la forma de un dulce ronroneo que envió deliciosas vibraciones por la espina de Fíli, tan erótica y llena de añoro como ninguna otra, contenedora a pesar de todo -bajo todas esas capas de deseo y seducción tan propias de aquella voz- de todas esas cualidades distintivas de su particular dueño: Kíli.

Y es que Fíli no tenía forma de negar que siempre podía escuchar en la voz del otro todo cuanto podía definir en más de un sentido a una persona; desde sus contagiosos estados de ánimo (que con frecuencia no variaban de 'Risueño' a 'emocional' a 'excitado'... y 'serio', cuando la situación lo requería) a ciertos tintes que el rubio había aprendido a relacionar con diversos aspectos de su colorida personalidad. Fíli ignoraba si aquella última parte tenía sentido o si realmente era posible, pero aún así estaba seguro de que si bien no podía explicar en palabras a qué se refería con eso, que gracias a la voz de Kíli había aprendido a conocerlo tan concienzudamente como le fue posible; en las sutiles inflexiones que hacía al hablar se las ingenió para descifrar el secreto que suponía su vivaz personalidad luego de conocerse siendo tan jóvenes (¡Y qué forma tan vergonzosa y ridícula había sido esa! Aunque aquella historia sería mejor contarla cualquier otro día cuando Fíli hubiera superado la urgencia de pensar con la entrepierna y no la _otra_ cabeza) en la que adivinó luego de vivir inmensidad de aventuras a su lado cuan valiente, arriesgado y noble de corazón Kíli podía llegar a ser.

Si alguien fuera a preguntarle, cosa improbable porque nadie a excepción de él sabía de la existencia de -los que son como- Kíli, Fíli diría que lo que más le gustaba escuchar en la voz del joven guardián era la exuberancia de su positivismo, la forma en que reía y en la que el timbre de sus carcajadas alcanzaban timbres dramáticos mientras clamaba por aire, en el que comentaba las más mundanas de las cosas con un tono algo más reverencial y maravillado digno del asombro infinito que sólo se encuentra en los niños que aún creen en milagros, criaturas mágicas y seres sobrenaturales (Le daba vergüenza reconocer que en algún punto él mismo había tachado a todos esos seres imposibles como _imposibles,_ mucho, mucho antes de haber conocido a Kíli) pero especialmente la sutil inflexión que adquiría su voz cuando le recordaba a Fíli, entre risitas cómplices y miradas que lo hacían sentir expuesto por su intensidad, lo mucho que agradecía haberse topado con él hacía un par de años en el mismo lugar en el que ahora se encontraban reunidos (en aquél entonces apenas y pasaban de los 10, y ahora Fíli estaba próximo a cumplir los 25 con Kíli no sobrepasando la maravillosa etapa de los 20) una mañana cualquiera de un acalorado día de verano.

Claramente, Fíli apreciaba también toda esa suerte de dulces letanías que Kíli solía decir cada vez que tenían un encuentro íntimo, porque no había nacido nadie que pudiera susurrarle un insinuante ' _Cogeme'_ al oído entre sonoras carcajadas y que lograra empalmarlo de un segundo al otro con el sólo hecho de reírse de la misma forma en que sólo Kíli podía, de aquella severa manera que aplastaba literalmente cualquier otro pensamiento aparte del de obedecerlo, de deshacerle la boca a besos una y otra vez y prepararlo para su unión con la más infinita de la paciencia y un par de dedos bien lubricados. Sin embargo Fíli había sido desde siempre un pobre romántico sin remedio -para el gran orgullo de Dís- y si bien la voz de Kíli le enloquecía la líbido cada vez que le pedía por _más_ , nada volvía su mundo de cabeza ni lograba hacerlo sentir el hombre más afortunado del planeta que cuando el castaño le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos para confesarle, con una voz tan suave que con frecuencia apenas y se escuchaba, aquella temida palabra que empieza con 'A' y termina con una enorme y regordeta 'O'.

La mano que sostenía su muñeca desapareció de repente, al igual que el bienvenido cuerpo que se había hecho de su espalda y que hasta el momento había estado sosteniendo su peso sin haberlo él notado, y Fíli apenas tuvo tiempo de parpadear en sorpresa antes de terminar cayendo con lamentable gracia hacía atrás una vez perdió el equilibrio, siendo lo suficientemente afortunado de haber alcanzado a cerrar la boca en pleno descenso para evitar que sus pulmones terminarán repletos de agua y una que otra planta marina.

Lo último que alcanzó a ver antes de que el preciado líquido le entorpeciera la visión fue a Kíli materializandose frente al sitio en el que él había estado parado con un enorme puchero adornando su preciosa boca y un creciente brillo irritado adornando sus enormes ojos del color del otoño; y entonces todo se tornó un remolino borroso de verdes, amarillos y blancos y ah…, que por un momento había olvidado lo mucho que tendía a divagar cuando sus pensamientos se encaminaban en dirección a su joven amante y, especialmente, lo mucho que dicho amante detestaba sentirse ignorado cuando eso pasaba; inocentemente ignorante, para empezar, de que las esporádicas abstracciones de Fíli en su propia mente solían suceder con frecuencia por causa suya.

Cuando Fíli resurgió, salpicando agua por doquier y tosiendo cualquier cantidad de líquido que hubiera podido infiltrarse en sus pulmones por la nariz, Kíli ya estaba dándose media vuelta totalmente dispuesto a retirarse y volver por dónde había venido, no dignandose a regalarle una mirada por sobre el hombro para comprobar que no se hubiera ahogado en un giro de eventos sumamente desafortunado ni, mucho menos, para ofrecerle alguna clase de despedida antes de marcharse.

Sin esperar a ver qué _forma_ el castaño juzgaría adecuada para huir lo más pronto posible del lugar (porque como un guardián del bosque Kíli contaba con toda suerte de habilidades sobrenaturales que incluían desde adoptar la forma de cualquier animal sin importar la especie hasta la manipulación parcial de la vegetación aledaña) Fíli dio un par de zancadas para alcanzarlo y en un ágil movimiento lo envolvió en una suerte de abrazo entre sus brazos humedecidos, apegándose a él de la misma forma insinuante en la que el otro hombre lo había saludado cuando decidió dar su presencia por conocida hacía tan sólo un par de minutos y con la única excepción de que para ese momento la orgullosa erección de antes había cedido considerablemente luego del inesperado intento de Kíli por ahogarlo al haberlo ignorado sin pretenderlo.

—Hey,— intentó aplacarlo, deslizando ambas manos por el exótico vientre moreno cuando lo sintió al otro removerse dentro de su agarre con la intención de alejarse — en verdad no estarás pensando en irte cuando solo acabas de llegar, ¿verdad?. Hace mucho que no nos vemos, _Kíli_ , ¿Qué acaso no me extrañaste?

Kíli resopló y manoteó y se removió todo lo que pudo un rato más en respuesta (dejándole muy en claro lo terriblemente disgustado que estaba por haber sido tan desfachatadamente _ignorado_ ) antes de dejarse caer de forma brusca contra el húmedo pecho de Fili en un silencioso gesto conciliador, cruzando los bronceados brazos por sobre el pecho ligeramente velloso en actitud infantil y negándose a ladear el rostro para enfrentarlo cuando el rubio se alejó un poco para, luego de despejar la larga melena castaña de la ardiente espalda del muchachito, repartir de un hombro a otro un extenso camino de besos con intenciones de redimirse.

—Odio cuando haces eso— Masculló con voz seria el moreno, ignorando las cariñosas administraciones lo mejor que pudo aún y cuando Fíli lo sintió comenzando a temblar en el momento en el que su pelvis se frotó, en un movimiento completamente accidental, contra los generosos glúteos en frente suyo.

— ¿Cuando hago qué? — Preguntó con voz ronca, fingiéndose ignorante de la respuesta (Que claramente conocía) e ingeniandoselas para lograr que Kíli se diera la vuelta para encararlo sin llegar a aflojar su agarre sobre él. — ¿Besarte?

Escurrió las manos por la cintura del castaño hasta dar con el inicio de sus pronunciadas caderas que pronto apuró a rodear con gesto devoto para poder tener acceso al firme trasero ubicado en la espalda baja, y que no tuvo reparo en estrujar sugestivamente a medida que hablaba, de aquella forma acompasada que sabía por experiencia Kíli favorecía cuando estaban a punto de tener -o andaban en medio dé- una disputa.

—¿Necesitarte, extrañarte, desearte...?— continuó.

El castaño gimió quedito a pesar de que un impresionante ceño fruncido estaba haciéndose de sus espléndidas cejas entre más miraba a Fíli, claramente teniendo un severo debate interno en el que estaba sopesando si debía mantener su indignación un poco más (una _muy_ justificada indignación, gracias) o rendirse ante aquella actitud melosa de la que estaba siendo el principal blanco.

El que no se estuviera resistiendo a sus avances hablaba niveles de lo mucho que había podido sosegarlo, y si el amago de sonrisa que estaba intentando ocultar al morderse los carnosos labios era alguna indicación Fíli podía decir que pronto, si no dejaba de trabajar en ello, se vería con los brazos llenos de un muy dispuesto y alegre Kíli contándole entre jadeos todo cuanto había acontecido en el bosque durante los pocos días que no se habían visto.

No necesitó más razones para redoblar sus esfuerzos por ' _(Re)conquistarlo'_. Porque por esos ojos y esa sonrisa se atrevería a hacer cualquier cosa.

— ¿Detestas que te ame, Kíli? — preguntó con fingido dolor, entreabriendo un poco más los dedos sin dejar de masajear los suaves glúteos y buscándole los labios al moreno para propinarle un casto beso amoroso— ¿Es eso? ¿No quieres que te ame? ¿Te repulsa la idea de que yo, un simple y humilde mortal, no pueda concebir la vida sin ti, oh etérea criatura de la naturaleza?

El ridículo dramatismo de su acto le ganó por fin una alegre carcajada por parte del otro -que en términos más simples quería decir que había sido _perdonado-_ y un par de manos, que aunque eran un poco más pequeñas que las suyas bajo ninguna circunstancia hablaban de una vida fácil libre de obligaciones y trabajo duro, presionando firmemente un poco más abajo de sus pectorales, retomando la erótica labor de juguetear con los bucles rubios con la yema de los dedos y tirando, peinando y enroscando las finas hebras en confiados intervalos irregulares.  
Fíli literalmente se estremeció al sentirlo, porque Kíli estaba al tanto de su pequeña parafilia (sobraba mencionar que, de hecho, había sido gracias a él que la había descubierto) y conociendolo aquél aparente mimo desinteresado había sido realizado deliberadamente en alguna suerte de represalia por sus previas acciones.

Un muy atractivo rubor se hizo de las bronceadas mejillas de Kíli cuando Fíli se rindió al deseo de besarle castamente los labios un par de veces más, resaltando toda esa suerte de colores tierra -con tintes de dorado, verde y naranja- dentro de sus ojos además de esas bonitas pestañas castañas tan largas y finas y tupidas contorneandolos finamente cada vez que bajaba o levantaba la mirada para observarlo de esa forma atractiva tan propia suya.

— No creas que no sé lo que acabas de hacer, Fíli — comentó Kíli cuando la última risita divertida por fin encontró un lugar fuera de sus labios, deslizando las manos por encima de los pectorales del _mortal_ y hacia arriba todavía hasta que pudo rodearle el cuello con los brazos y hacerse con los largos dedos de un puñado dorado del húmedo cabello tras la nuca, que comenzó a masajear con cierto aire distraído.

— Sin importar la forma en la que intentes distraerme ten por seguro que aún recuerdo perfectamente a razón de qué empezaste a decir todas esas cosas: estabas ignorandome. Y odio que me ignores con mucha más pasión de la que odio que las ardillas decidan arrojarme nueces a la cabeza cuando se están sintiendo particularmente malhumoradas, lo cual es mucho, y eso deberías saberlo demasiado bien a estas alturas.— intentó reprocharle —Aún no entiendo cómo es que sigues olvidando aquél pequeño detalle luego de tantos años.

Ladeó el rostro para mirarlo con curiosidad infantil antes de relamerse los labios, como decidiendo que ahora que había dejado en claro su punto tanto con sus palabras como con sus acciones bien que podía concederle al rubio esa familiaridad que tanto parecía estar buscando al estarlo abordando de semejante manera tan cariñosa.

Al final Kíli optó por no seguir presionando el tema cuando decidió que su reunión no merecía ser arruinada por una razón tan estúpida, y pronto sus ojos delataron lo mucho que lo complacía estar con Fíli nuevamente, luego de tanto tiempo, entre pequeños destellos ocasionales y una mirada tan afectuosa, tan expresiva en su intensidad, que en la vida había dedicado a alguien ajeno a su rubio amante.

Sólo hasta entonces Fíli notó que en algún momento Kíli había comenzado a emitir toda suerte de soniditos complacidos con la garganta que variaban en volumen con cada giro experimental que hacían sus muñecas sobre sus glúteos (porque en ningún momento había dejado de mover las manos) y de repente se sintió terriblemente sediento además de _infinitamenteenamorado_ , aunque estaba de más decir que el líquido cubriendoles de la pelvis para abajo nada pudo hacer para captar su interés ni saciar su infinita necesidad cuando lo tenía al otro casi que en bandeja de plata y completamente dispuesto. Y es que Kíli lucía tan _apetecible…_

No fue una sorpresa que cuando su entrepierna volvió a pulsar el muchachito hubiera sido capaz de notarlo, y fue con una sonrisa torcida, hasta cierto punto malvada, que Kíli se arqueó contra él para ser capaz de sentirla creciendo contra su responsiva erección sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, aumentando el volumen de aquellos eróticos ruiditos que estaban causando un estrago dentro del estómago del rubio e inclinándose lo suficiente contra él para lamerle con la sonrosada lengua la dorada barba adornandole el mentón.

— Dwalin no sabe que estoy aquí — Susurró Kíli, contorneando las caderas de forma tal que sus erecciones terminaron por acariciarse en un choque suave y electrizante, totalmente inesperado y satisfactorio.

El moreno jadeó sorprendido y Fíli acompañó su reacción con un gruñido acalorado, enterrando las uñas en la piel de las nalgas del guardián y meciendo sus propias caderas cadenciosamente para maximizar el contacto y establecer un intento de ritmo a medida que se frotaban contra el otro entre las cálidas aguas.

— Se ha quedado en la cueva durmiendo…, — intentó continuar — _ah_ , él…, — la forma en la que cerró los ojos se le antojó a Fíli de lo más deliciosa, sin mencionar que esa dificultad que siempre parecía tener para hablar cuando el placer acumulandose en su cuerpo lo superaba nunca había dejado de parecerle inconmensurablemente atractiva.

— ¿Él…? — lo instó a continuar, presionando con más fuerza su erección contra la contraria e inclinando el rostro lo suficiente para mordisquear la piel del cuello de Kíli con intenciones de dejar marca, succionando y haciendo presión con los dientes y ofreciendo alivio a la carne por el rudo trato con el pasar cuidadoso de su lengua momentos después, una y otra y otra vez, sin detenerse, conforme el moreno comenzaba a perder el decoro y por tanto a gemir y moverse con más libertad contra su más que responsiva anatomía.

— Él no quería que…, _ah_ , — apegándose más contra él Kíli oprimió con fuerza los mechones rubios en sus manos sin dejar de mover las caderas, y aunque la forma en la que tiró de su cabello bordaba ciertamente en la dolorosa Fíli gruñó de puro éxtasis al sentirlo, porque oh, sí que lo _encendía_ cuando Kíli le ofrecía ese rudo trato a su cabello cuando tenían sexo, _sí, sí, más, joder, sí._

— Dwalin no quería que…, que viniera,—el chiquillo boqueó por aire, inesperadamente sensual — _uhm_ , todavía cree que…, que un día de estos vendrás con la mitad del pueblo, _oh_ , a deshacerte de mí…, y.. _Mahâl_ , Fíli, _ah…,_

Jadeando, el castaño repartió infinidad de besos húmedos a la línea del mentón de Fíli de forma ascendente sin molestarse en agregar algo más a sus inconclusas palabras, levantando apenas una pierna que pronto descansó sobre el hueso de la cadera del otro hombre y ofreciendole así más de sí mismo para explorar con las manos y las puntas rugosas de los dedos, con no otro remordimiento que el de no conseguir mayor fricción por lo inoportuno del terreno en el que se encontraban.

Fue una clara invitación a que lo tocara a placer, de la forma que quisiera y hasta que cada uno de sus dígitos se viera perdido hasta los nudillos dentro de aquella recóndita hendidura que había dejado desatendida durante más de dos lunas enteras, y aunque Fíli se apresuró en acariciar con la yema del pulgar la rugosa zona en mociones circulares con la presión necesaria como para dilatar un poco la estrecha entrada (el otro brazo lo había retraído y acomodado bajo la cara interna de la rodilla de Kíli para mantenerlo _abierto_ y cómodo en la nueva posición) el hombre aún no estaba lo suficientemente distraído en su acalorada libido como para pasar por alto las palabras de su amante y sus más que obvias implicaciones.

Kíli seguía retorciéndose contra él de la forma más exquisita, ondulando las caderas y tironeandole el cabello con considerable fuerza cuando la sensación del roce de sus entrepiernas se presentó en cierto momento particularmente placentera, emitiendo un suave gemido de protesta cuando reparó que Fíli, de repente, se había detenido en sus administraciones sin ninguna razón aparente.

— ¿Fíli?— gimoteó sin aire, sintiendo a sus piernas temblar por el esfuerzo que le suponía mantener aquella posición a pesar del soporte que el rubio estaba ofreciendole con su cuerpo y olvidando completamente que nunca terminó de decir cómo logró escaparse de la cueva sin haber despertado al otro guardián primero. ¿Por qué se había detenido? — ¿Qué…?

— Nunca te haría eso, Kíli — lo interrumpió Fíli, tensandose bajo su cuerpo con increíble rapidez e imposibilitando con aquella repentina actitud descontenta que el ambiente erótico de hace poco siguiera prolongandose— Si alguien alguna vez descubriera que los guardianes existen, que _tú_ existes, yo…, — vaciló un momento, afianzando vigorosamente el agarre que tenía sobre la pierna del otro y permitiendo a su pulgar descansar sobre la pequeña abertura entre sus glúteos sin animarse a ejercer presión para entrar— yo haría todo lo posible por protegerte. Preferiría ser torturado o morir, si es el caso, con tal de no poner tu existencia en evidencia. No permitiría que volvieran a apartarte del bosque…, de mi lado, Kíli, por segunda vez, eso te lo juro. Yo…,

Fíli inhaló hondo y sacudió la cabeza con expresión ausente, tal cual si se hubiera perdido de un momento a otro en amargos recuerdos que se había prometido olvidar hace mucho pero que de forma inevitable habían encontrado la forma de hacer acto de aparición en su mente.

— No lo permitiré, no. Lo prometo, Kíli, lo _prometo_. — proclamó con voz temblorosa, escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de Kíli sin saber qué más podía agregar a su declaración para hacerla sonar tan sincera como la sentía y rindiéndose a la creciente angustia que las memorias le suscitaban.

El moreno se alejó de él lo suficiente como para poder evaluar la sufrida expresión que tomó lugar en su cara una vez hubo terminado, no pudiendo evitar recapitular por el vago ' _no permitiré que te aparten de mí una segunda vez'_ la ocasión en la que, aún siendo niños, había sido capturado por un leñador al que quiso ayudar a encontrar su camino de regreso al pueblo luego de que el hombre se hubiera perdido al adentrarse al corazón del bosque, por un camino que nunca había recorrido, en busca de ' _leña'_.

Todo sucedió un par de meses después de que hubiera conocido a Fíli.

Por aquél entonces Kíli estaba aprendiendo todavía lo que significaba ser un guardián y la clase de obligaciones que, como tal, debía cumplir al pie de la letra para asegurar a los animales y la vegetación del bosque una vida pacífica y tranquila, respetando y procurando mantener siempre el equilibrio que la naturaleza había impuesto desde tiempos inmemorables (cosas como enseñarles a huir y esconderse de los humanos hasta cómo y dónde encontrar refugio y alimento, en el caso de los animales, hasta la forma en la que podía persuadir a los hombres que talaban árboles de manera indiscriminada a marcharse y dejarlos ser; esta última parte con frecuencia implicando enloquecerlos o enviarlos a un punto remoto del boscaje del cual no pudieran volver si los sujetos en cuestión eran particularmente codiciosos. Entre muchas otras cosas igual de útiles. Aunque estaba de más decir que en el momento Kíli no era especialmente diestro en nada de eso.) y ese día en particular bajó su guardia totalmente cuando el hombre se le presentó como un padre cabeza de familia que sólo buscaba recolectar la madera suficiente como para poder pasar el invierno sin que él o sus tres retoños terminaran congelándose debido a las bajas temperaturas en la pequeña y destartalada cabaña que tenían por casa.

Por supuesto, el hombre no tenía hijos esperando por él ni mucho menos una pequeña casa que pudiera llamar como suya, pero esto Kíli no tuvo forma de saberlo; y fue en su deseo por ayudarlo a volver, porque la forma en la que alegaba por sus supuestos hijos y la necesidad de cuidarlos no se le antojó nada menos que convincente, que el pequeño guardián olvidó la única regla vital que nunca debía romper estando en presencia de un humano: terminó transformándose.

No importaba que aún no supiera muchas cosas de los guardianes, porque la capacidad de cambiar de forma se le presentó tan innata como respirar desde el día en el que llegó al mundo cubierto de hojas, musgo, tierra y ramitas resecas; y así fue como el pequeño Kíli simplemente cerró los ojos y extendió los brazos con actitud entregada a cada uno de sus costados, imaginando como las fuertes corrientes de aire en el cielo abrían paso a su cuerpo a medida que volaba sin resistencia alguna y como los cálidos rayos del sol acariciaban la superficie de sus plumas antes de filtrarse lentamente entre los diminutos espacios huecos de sus alas. Pronto, ante la atónita mirada del adulto, Kíli tomó la forma de un pequeño zorzal marrón que salió disparado a las alturas con intenciones de evaluar desde arriba las posibles rutas que el adulto podía tomar para volver sano y salvo a casa, y cuando la pequeña ave volvió a tierra firme, trinando contenta por haber notado un par de caminos que servirían para aquél noble propósito de reunir al pobre mortal con su familia, se encontró apresada con una fuerza descomunal entre una de las enormes manos del supuesto leñador, que de repente no dejaba de repetir en delirante dicha: ' _Voy a ser rico, rico, oh tan jodidamente rico'_ una y otra vez sin dejar de agitarlo de aquí para allá cual muñeca de trapo vieja.

Aparentemente el hombre llegó a la conclusión de que la sangre de Kíli tenía propiedades curativas y que por tanto podía contrarrestar sin ningún problema cualquier clase de enfermedad en pequeñas dosis -cómo había adivinado que en efecto podía curar ciertas heridas y regenerar la piel hasta el punto de no dejar cicatriz Kíli no pudo explicárselo, pero aún así el sujeto estaba completamente errado respecto a las mecánicas del complejo proceso curativo. El mismo castaño no lo entendía del todo, pero hasta dónde sabía aquella útil facultad derivaba de una fuerte concentración de la esencia espiritual que hacía de los guardianes… guardianes (principalmente magia, para ser sinceros) sumado a una diversa variedad de cánticos que cambiaban dependiendo de la seriedad de la herida y la forma en la que la misma hubiera sido inflingida, además de la posiblemente necesaria asistencia de alguna planta medicinal y ese tipo de cosas. La sangre simplemente no tenía _nada_ que ver en aquella ecuación curativa, pero claramente eso el hombre no lo sabía, y no es como si le hubiera interesado entenderlo del todo cuando Kíli intentó contarselo, tampoco.

Así pues Kíli se vio recluido en una pequeña e improvisada jaula por más de tres días enteros, sintiéndose demasiado aterrado como para recordar cómo podía regresar a su forma humana (o alguna otra mucho menos inofensiva y más práctica para huir, como la de una ágil lagartija) para intentar escapar de aquél penoso predicamento en el que se había metido; el único consuelo que tuvo durante todo ese tiempo fue que el hombre parecía no tener mucho afán por volver a la villa de la que había venido -que claramente no era Erebor- para volverlo su conejillo de indias, por lo que en ningún momento terminaron abandonando el bosque ni acercándose a alguno de sus vastos límites.

Afortunadamente al cuarto día Dwalin, un poderoso guardián tipo fuego y su autoproclamado mentor, llegó a su rescate en la forma de una explosiva llamarada que consumió en cuestión de segundos el humilde campamento que el hombre hubiera alzado en su intento por hacer de su estadía en el bosque una más llevadera, lamiendo con sus manos de lumbre toda la zona con insistencia hasta que no quedó rastro alguno ni del refugio ni del hombre en cuestión y repiqueteando en su idioma ancestral infinidad de insultos antes de adoptar la forma humana con la que Kíli lo identificaba. Si no estaba equivocado aquella fue la primera vez que lo vio al otro guardián en su etéreo _cuerpo_ primario. A pesar de todo le resultó una vista simplemente maravillosa.

Luego de ser reprendido -y abrazado hasta casi asfixiarse, después- por Dwalin, Kíli descubrió que su nuevo amigo Fíli se las había ingeniado de alguna forma para dar con el paradero del enorme guardián e informarle de su desaparición cuando Kíli falló en presentarse puntualmente a la cita de juegos que habían acordado tendrían todos los días a la misma hora luego de que se hubieran hecho amigos oficialmente (faltando tres cuartos de hora para el medio día en el lago en el que se habían conocido, y con las manos repletas de golosinas -en el caso de Fíli- que podrían devorar con ganas luego de darse un merecido chapuzón).

Lo siguiente que Kíli supo, luego de tachar como absurdas las dudas que Dwalin tenía sobre su pequeño amigo rubio " _¡Él te avisó que no fuí a verlo, tío Dwalin! ¿Por qué habría ido a buscarte sino porque estaba preocupado por mí? ¡Fíli no es como ese hombre, él sólo quiere jugar conmigo! ¡Es mi amigo, Dwalin, mío!",_ fue que Fíli estaba engullendolo en un abrazo aún más fuerte que el de Dwalin mientras le susurraba en el cabello lo mucho que lo había extrañado y cuán calmado se sentía ahora que por fin Kíli había vuelto al bosque sano y salvo y en una pieza; pronto correspondió el gesto y cuando menos se lo esperó el castaño por fin se deshizo en llanto estando aún en los brazos de su _mejor_ y único amigo, recién reparando en el grave peligro que había corrido su vida estando en las manos de aquél sujeto tan codicioso.

Le tomó un poco más de media hora recomponerse antes de decidir que debían recuperar el tiempo perdido jugando y haciendo el tonto hasta que se pusiera el sol y ya no pudieran moverse, Fíli concedió su deseo de volver a la normalidad sin hacer menos que brindarle a su idea su aprobación.

La razón por la que su desaparición afectó tanto al humano no pudo entenderla completamente en ese momento, y sólo hasta un par de años después, cuando se dieron su primer beso bajo un viejo roble y el estómago de Kíli pareció anidar de la nada una cantidad enorme de inquietas mariposas y toda suerte de inquietos bichos, fue que tuvo la realización de que había sido por causa de ese cálido sentimiento que se había hecho un enorme lugar dentro su pecho con el nombre de Fíli tatuado en letras mayúsculas, ese para el que aún no tenía un nombre pero que sabía iba más allá de una simple amistad infantil y que su joven amigo había padecido a saber durante cuanto tiempo desde una edad tan temprana. Que se parecía a lo que sentía por Dwalin pero que era tan diferente al mismo tiempo a niveles que simplemente no podía explicarse; y que era tan propio de Fíli y todo lo que eran y podían ser cuando estaban juntos que en algún punto ya no podía concebir la idea de no experimentarlo siempre a riesgo de no ser el mismo en caso de perderlo en algún momento.

Eso que aún sentía, que dudaba dejar de experimentar alguna vez y que sólo lograba derretirle el pecho de inconmensurable afecto cada vez que veía a Fíli tan intranquilo por causa suya -como _ahora_ \- era algo que sólo podía relacionar con éste hombre que había buscado refugio en la suave curvatura de su cuello cual si fuera un niño pequeño que buscaba la mejor forma de ocultarse de los recuerdos de una muy terrible pesadilla por temor a descubrirla real. Y es que el guardián no renunciaría a tal sentimiento por nada del mundo si podía evitarlo, él tampoco dejaría ir a Fíli sin dar pelea. No podría soportar perderlo, la sola idea era inconcebible.

Volviendo al presente Kíli se permitió posar los nublados ojos dorados en las profundas líneas de preocupación presentes en la frente del otro hombre, deslizando la mirada a la tensa mandíbula cubierta de vellos rubios y la fina línea de su apetecible boca que no dejaba de moverse ocasionalmente de una forma que sugería que Fíli estaba mordiéndose las mejillas en un inconsciente gesto nervioso.

Ignorando momentaneamente el palpitante deseo que aún latía dentro de sus venas (Y entre sus piernas, que seguían temblando) el guardián dio prioridad al deseo urgente de ofrecer confort a su amante antes de atreverse a retomar la naturaleza sexual de su encuentro, y entonces terminó acunando el rostro de Fíli con ambas manos de la forma más sutil que le fue posible para hacerse de su atención y poder hacer justamente _eso_ , apoyando los pulgares en el inicio de aquél sonrosado labio inferior que no dejaba de moverse en un intento por evitar que siguiera mascando de semejante forma su propia carne.

— Hey, lo sé — apuró en asegurarle, intentando peinar hacia atrás algunos mechones dorados sin mucho éxito — y lo he sabido desde el primer momento en el que puse mis ojos en ti hace más de diez años, Fíli. Además tu terminaste dándome la razón -y más motivos para no dudar de ti nunca- cuando fuiste a buscar a Dwalin esa vez en la que me capturaron, aún y cuando sabías cuán hostil era, _es_ , con los de tu especie, sin importarte lo que hubiera podido hacerte en caso de haber abordado de forma errónea el asunto de mi desaparición.

Al ver que la expresión derrotada de Fíli no cambiaba se atrevió a añadir:

— Contrario a lo que puedas creer Dwalin no te odia realmente…,— rodó los ojos cuando la frase le ganó un resoplido como respuesta,— ¡En verdad!

— Si me cree capaz de entregarte a los pueblerinos para que hagan lo que les plazca contigo no ha de tenerme en la mejor de las estimas, Kíli. Es más que obvio que no me soporta.

— Sí, bueno…, — el muchacho dudó un momento, no sabiendo cómo explicar el comportamiento de su tutor sin hacerlo sonar como un total idiota (que lo era, a veces) — su desapego por los hombres no es cosa de una década o menos, así que es comprensible que le tome tanto tiempo ablandarse contigo a pesar de lo mucho que le has probado que eres de fiar. De cualquier manera últimamente sólo dice ese tipo de cosas cuando está molesto conmigo o quiere evitar que nos veamos si no he cumplido todavía con mis deberes y…, — " _Típico de tí"_ se burló Fíli entre dientes, ganándose una aireada mirada por parte del apuesto varón entre sus brazos — Y además no es algo que debería importarte mucho, porque con quién estás saliendo es _conmigo_ y no con él. Así que si yo digo que tú eres el compañero perfecto para mí entonces lo eres y lo aceptas, _¿está bien?_

— Oh, ¿Ahora estamos saliendo? — fastidió Fíli, aún sin relajar su temple. A Kíli no le costó entender que aquella molesta reacción era su forma de intentar restarle importancia al asunto.— ¿Tu y yo?

— ¡Fíli! — Se quejó él de inmediato, más que encantado de seguirle el juego. — ¡Claro que tu y yo, idiota!

— Entonces podemos prepararnos para lo peor —prosiguió el hombre, con sus brillantes ojos azules capturando la luz del sol de una manera tan hermosa que Kíli por poco y se quedó sin aliento — porque habrá más de un corazón roto cuando la noticia de que uno de los más prometedores herreros de Erebor ya no está disponible se haga pública, casi tengo miedo de imaginar el caos monumental que podría desatarse.

— Entonces asumiré la responsabilidad en caso de que hayan más de un par de suicidios asistidos en tu pueblo — aseguró el guardián, reposando la frente contra la de Fíli antes de conquistarle la boca con besos suaves — ¿Es algo por lo que debería sentirme culpable?

— En efecto. Mi lista de pretendientes no es precisamente corta, así que casi sería una masacre. No sé si después podrías vivir con la culpa.

— ¿Hmmm? — canturreó Kíli sobre sus labios y con una sonrisa boba adornando los propios. Aquél sonidito había sido una suerte de ' _¿En verdad?'._

— Uhum,— Y éste algo como un: ' _Claro que sí'_ que de alguna manera Kíli pudo entender a la perfección.

— Pero qué egocéntrico eres, — se mofó el moreno, propinándole un último y casto beso en la punta de la nariz antes de alejarse. — Quizá debería dejarte de lado si tu sola presencia puede traer tantas desgracias a su paso, no estoy seguro de querer involucrarme con alguien que tiene reputación de ser un 'Rompe corazones' por temor a terminar con el mío totalmente resquebrajado, si te soy sincero.

Le regaló una sonrisa conciliadora a fines de transmitirle que sólo estaba jugando, y sólo enseñó su blanca hilera de dientes cuando Fíli, mucho más animado para ese momento, se animó a corresponderle el gesto un par de segundos después.

— Sé que nunca me lastimarias adrede,— retomó el hilo principal de aquella conversación — y que serías lo suficientemente imprudente como para arriesgar tu vida en favor de intentar salvar la mía de ser necesario si la situación llegara a presentarse…, cosa que yo también haría por ti sin tener que pensarlo dos veces, que lo sepas, aunque espero que nunca debamos vernos obligados a tomar semejantes medidas extremas con el fin de poder estar juntos— agregó con un guiño pícaro.

Removió como pudo la pierna que aún no estaba sujeta a la cintura del rubio en un intento por acomodarla mejor cuando presintió que no soportaría su peso por mucho más tiempo, y un suspiro agradecido afloró de sus labios cuando Fíli, que ya había reparado en su creciente incomodidad aún y cuando intentó disimularla lo mejor que pudo, se inclinó un poco para levantar con la mano libre el tenso muslo antes de situarlo al otro lado de su cadera con una facilidad que en algún otro momento se le hubiera antojado insultante.

El agua a su alrededor se removió momentáneamente en respuesta a sus movimientos, en la lejanía un par de aves trinaron para darle la bienvenida al medio día.

Kíli le acarició el cuello en agradecimiento y pronto apretó con fuerza las piernas en torno a la pelvis del hombre para maximizar el húmedo contacto entre sus frentes, regodeándose sin disimulo en la forma en la que las manos de Fíli comenzaron a masajear distraídas la parte externa de sus muslos para luego detenerse, en un gesto casi que contemplativo pero libre de segundas intenciones, en su trasero desnudo para ayudarlo a mantener la posición.

La fuerza de sus erecciones se había perdido un poco para ese momento con tanta palabrería y reflexión inesperada del pasado, aunque no lo suficiente como para evitar que ambos miembros responsivos terminaran apretándose de forma prometedora, ligeramente agridulce, entre sus vientres aún calientes.

— ¿O acaso debo recordarte la infinidad de veces que me has probado tus intenciones y la honestidad de tus sentimientos al salvarme el pellejo cuando cometo imprudencias que luego no sé cómo afrontar? — prosiguió con la voz ligeramente temblorosa, intentando no centrar su atención en la inocente presión entre sus sexos ni lo enorme que se sentía Fíli estando tan indecorosamente presionado contra su cuerpo, y mucho menos en lo maravilloso que sería tenerlo dentro por fin, tan _adentro_ que no podría pensar en otra cosa aparte del considerable grosor de aquél miembro abriéndose espacio entre su cuerpo en repetidas sucesiones sin pausa alguna, humedeciendo sus paredes con presemen y marcandolo como suyo desde el interior en el justo momento en el que Fíli por fin-..., Ah _, mierda._

 _Esto no es sobre tí, Kíli. Se supone que deberías estar subiendole los ánimos a Fíli ¡Concentrate!_

— ¿Es eso lo que quieres, — se obligó a continuar, esperanzado de devolverle a Fíli su inicial buen humor antes de terminar perdiendo la compostura a manos de sus propias urgencias— que reconozca lo jodido que estaría si no te tuviera a ti, la voz de la razón, conmigo?

— Tal vez me gustaría escucharlo, — concedió Fíli sonriendo, aparentemente dispuesto a no permitir que su pesaroso estado de antes impidiera que su tiempo con Kíli fuera menos que provechoso — como también me gustaría pensar que puedo protegerte de todo mal y peligro aún y cuando tú eres más que capaz de cuidarte la espalda por cuenta propia.

Miró al muchacho entre sus brazos con total entrega sin molestarse en agregar nada más por el momento, como esperando que todo cuanto sentía por dentro -cada pequeña urgencia que ardía deseosa en su pecho por proteger a Kíli de cada uno de los vastos peligros del mundo, incluyendo los que iban más allá de lo terrenal y de su control mundano- pudiera transmitirse por medio de sus ojos si se permitía apreciarlo lo suficiente.

Con creciente orgullo notó como su vago intento aparentemente encontró la forma de funcionar, porque pronto Kíli apuró a esconder la mirada entre el cabello castaño que cayó con la fluidez de una cascada sobre sus morenos hombros desnudos en el momento en que agachó un poco la cabeza, apenas y dejando al descubierto la pequeña nariz y las espesas pestañas escondidas bajo aquellas expresivas bien gruesas cejas en su frente, con la punta de las sonrosadas mejillas inflándose lo suficiente como para adivinar que estaba sonriendo avergonzado a pesar de todo, evidentemente halagado por las apasionadas intenciones dirigidas a su persona.

— Tal vez no quiero que me protejas, — refutó Kíli aún sin levantar la mirada, enroscando los dedos en los bucles del pecho del rubio con súbita timidez — tal vez sea yo quién desea cuidarte de la incertidumbre de lo desconocido, Fíli, tal vez…, — relamió sus labios como saboreando sus siguientes palabras, apenas y agitando la cabeza en un gesto ambiguo al momento de continuar — no lo sé. Se supone que de los dos el guardián soy yo, ¿sabes?, un ser mítico y ancestral con más habilidades que las que un simple hombre pudiera aspirar a tener nunca. Si puedo cuidar a los animales, a las plantas, al bosque que nos rodea, ¿qué te hace pensar que no podré hacerme cargo de ti también?

—Nunca dije que no pudieras — respondió Fíli, mordiéndose los labios en una sonrisita divertida — y tampoco es como si dudara que fueras capaz de hacerlo.— aclaró inmediatamente — en realidad no sabría cómo explicarlo, pero por alguna razón me preocupa mucho más tu seguridad que la mía, lo que me lleva a pensar que el que necesita tener a alguien vigilandole las espaldas constantemente eres tu y no yo, como pareces estar pensando.

— Pero Dwalin ya se encarga de eso — admitió Kíli haciendo un puchero, reprochandose mentalmente por haberlo incluído al otro guardián de nueva cuenta en la conversación — pocas son las veces en las que no lo siento respirando sobre mi nuca a la expectativa de evitar que algo pueda sucederme. Si me preguntas, dejó de ser divertido que se tomará la tarea de perseguirme por todos lados luego de un par de años haciendo la misma cosa, ¡no parece entender que ya no soy un bebé!

— Aunque agradezco que Dwalin esté al pendiente de ti eso no es suficiente para hacerme sentir tranquilo, quiero decir…-

— Oh, — lo interrumpió el castaño, irguiéndose un poco entre sus brazos y levantando por fin la cabeza — ¿Acaso dudas de él? — acusó con una sonrisa maliciosa. — ¡Seguro que cuando se enteré estará _muy_ disgustado contigo!

— No es que no confíe, exactamente, — pellizco uno de los glúteos de Kíli en reprimenda cuando el otro comenzó a removerse ansioso ante la expectativa de decir semejante cosa a Dwalin nada más lo viera. Kíli chilló en protesta, aunque por la expresión en su cara Fíli suponía que estaba lejos de sentirse verdaderamente amonestado— porque estoy al tanto de que es un ser poderoso. A lo que me refiero es que no es lo mismo saber que estás bien por boca suya -no es como si se moleste en hablarme sobre ti…, ni hablarme, en general- a comprobar por mí mismo que en efecto lo estás. Es complicado. — admitió con cierto bochorno, ignorando cómo podía darle voz a lo que quería decir de una forma más acertada. — Pero la idea general del asunto es que estaría dichoso de estar todo el tiempo contigo sólo para garantizar que no busques problemas donde no los hay.

— ¡Ey! — Kíli no tardó en quejarse, supuestamente ofendido.

Él no buscaba problemas, lo correcto sería decir que los problemas lo encontraban a él sin importar dónde se encontrara o lo mucho que intentara evitarlos, _¡muchas gracias_!; pero eso era algo que aparentemente ni Dwalin ni Fíli estaban dispuestos a reconocer en un futuro cercano. Ya después encontraría la forma de hacerles entender aquél molesto detalle.

Aunque de inmediato una enorme sonrisa tomó lugar en su cara cuando decidió que ahora que estaban en mejores términos bien que podían hacer de aquella situación una más interesante (Y ojalá mucho más romántica), con la evidente puya quedando en el olvido inmediatamente, ensombrecida por aquella magnífica idea que no podía esperar para llevar a cabo.

— También quisiera estar todo el tiempo contigo, — concedió, afianzando una mano sobre el hombro de Fíli con fines de darse algo más de soporte para poder levantarse un poco — daría todo por poder hacerlo, aunque no tengo más remedio que conformarme con el poco tiempo que tenemos juntos durante las pocas veces que podemos vernos. No puedo hacer más que esperar por tu regreso, Fíli, recordando con añoro, y tal vez algo de morbo también — rió mordaz — el fantasma de tus manos acariciandome bajo un cielo estrellado y con el suave murmullo del viento suponiendo una excelente ambientación sonora. Quiero revivir todas esas sensaciones _ahora_ mismo — sentenció firme— porque las memorias en mi cabeza no le hacen justicia a la abrasadora realidad que eres tú en persona, mi amor.

Ante la curiosa mirada del hombre el moreno acunó con la mano libre la engrandecida hombría que todavía estaba frotandose perezosa contra la suya y que procedió a bombear con poca fineza entre sus largos dedos bronceados, procurando no aplicarle demasiada presión a la punta en tanto lo hacía y delineando con el pulgar las sobresalientes venas a los costados a medida que descendía y llegaba a la gruesa base.

Kíli marcó con las uñas el hombro de Fíli cuando sintió como la sangre volvió a acumularse ardiente en la erección que estaba atendiendo tan concienzudamente con su mano, gimiendo un poco en sorpresa y contenida excitación cuando pudo sentir el pulso de su amante a través del sensible falo, tan maravillosamente irregular y presuroso bajo la piel, que no tardó en gotear líquido lubricante en pequeñas y discotinuas cantidades que pronto terminó perdiéndose tanto entre la palma del guardián como en las calmadas aguas del lago.

— _Kíli_ — jadeó el hombre en sorpresa, arqueando la espalda y conteniendo un errático movimiento de caderas por temor a entorpecer el desquiciante ritmo que el moreno había establecido sobre su erección o, peor aún, tumbarlo al otro por accidente. — Te necesito. — casi gruñó — En verdad…, ah, te necesito.

— Entonces tómame, — consintió Kíli, buscándole los labios con una sonrisa hambrienta — _tómame_ , Fíli. — insistió, reposando la frente sobre la del rubio y estableciendo con total intención un intenso contacto visual que tenía como fin hacerle perder los cabales además del autocontrol, acelerando el ritmo de su mano a uno más urgente y relamiéndose los carnosos labios cual si estuviera saboreando de antemano lo que sabía pronto vendría.

— _Cógeme_ , marcame, hazme _gritar…_ , — Su voz se profundizó una octava y sus suaves ojos del color del otoño refulgieron dorados por un momento; Fíli no necesitó más invitaciones para tocarlo, porque pronto encontró con los dedos la angosta entrada escondida entre los tersos glúteos que con un fluido movimiento experimentado invadió con el dedo medio en una simple y solitaria arremetida.

La boca de Kíli tomó la forma de una coqueta 'O' nada más sintió a la familiar intrusión en su cuerpo comenzar a moverse, y luego exhaló un silencioso gemido extasiado, estremeciéndose de una forma no poco menos que alucinante contra su cuerpo a medida que comenzaba a mecerse sobre él cadenciosamente.  
Enseguida lo envolvió con más fuerza entre sus definidas piernas antes de proceder a frotar con insistencia su acalorada erección contra el firme vientre de Fíli, rebuscando la forma de hacer que el curioso dígito en su entrada pudiera insertarse aún _más_ en su cuerpo a medida que sus caderas golpeteaban insinuantemente hacia abajo, con la esperanza de que la yema del dedo encontrará aquél lugar secreto dentro de su cuerpo que resultaba tan incomprensiblemente estimulante y que era capaz de reducirlo a una criatura jadeante y sedienta de placer apta de musitar solamente monosílabos incomprensibles a modo de ' _más, más, más'._

Increíblemente el ritmo con el que complacía la necesidad de Fíli nunca se alteró ni se detuvo, y cuando Kíli lloriqueó de repente para luego apoyar la frente sobre la curvatura de su cuello en una clara indicación de que por fin había encontrado aquella escurridiza glándula responsable de los más intensos orgasmos que el guardián hubiera podido tener jamás ( _Jackpot!_ ), Fíli insertó sin miramiento alguno dos dedos más de un sólo golpe, repartiendo besos en la delgada columna del cuello de Kíli y acariciando con devoción uno de los temblorosos muslos que descansaban con reprimida energía sobre su cadera con intenciones de distraerlo en caso de que encontrara demasiado incómoda la preparación.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el terso y húmedo canal se acostumbrara a la cada vez más agradable invasión de los tres gruesos dígitos dentro suyo, que no paraban de acariciar con toda la paciencia del mundo las ardientes paredes que los apresaban con el noble propósito de prepararlas un poco más para el considerable tamaño de lo que vendría, y que ocasionalmente rozaban la pequeña glándula con la punta de las uñas a fines de no sobreestimular tan pronto al cada vez más descompuesto Kíli pero ofreciendole moderadas dosis placenteras -deliciosas corrientes eléctricas que abrasaban cada pequeña e insignificante célula nerviosa a su paso- que lo mantuvieran gimiendo y encorvandose contra Fíli de esa hipnotizante manera sinuosa que el hombre rubio encontraba tan irresistible.

— _Cógeme_ , — Pidió de repente Kíli, empujando con manos torpes su pecho para poder alejarse de él y permitirle ver su abochornada expresión ansiosa.

Peinando torpemente un par de mechones castaños tras sus orejas el moreno desvió la mirada hacia abajo y sin hacer más que emitir ciertos soniditos necesitados procedió a tomar de nueva cuenta a Fíli entre sus manos para poder ubicarlo, una vez se alzó entre sus piernas temblorosas una vez más, entre el fino bien estrecho espacio entre sus nalgas bronceadas. Liberó algo que sonó a un muy sútil quejido necesitado cuando Fíli comenzó a embestir entre los generosos montículos de carne instintivamente sin animarse a entrar todavía en su cuerpo ardiente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y respirando sonoramente por la incitante boca entreabierta con una urgencia que no hacía justicia a los eróticos ronroneos que escapaban cada cierto tiempo de entre sus labios; Kíli manoseó torpemente la melena dorada de Fíli en el mismo momento en que la regordeta punta del pene del hombre se atascó, por un breve y alucinante instante, en el sensible borde de su sobreestimulada hendidura antes de seguir de largo, levantando la mirada con un semblante inocentemente shockeado aunque no por eso menos encantado por aquella nueva y maravillosa sensación, con sus enormes ojos tan dilatados para ese momento que el suave color avellana -y verde, y dorado, y…- dentro de ellos había tomado la forma de un delgado anillo en los bordes, apenas y perceptible si uno sabía dónde mirar.

— _Cógeme, cógeme, cógeme_ , — exigió con voz ronca, dejando caer la cabeza hacía atrás y olvidando por un momento qué se suponía que debía hacer con las manos. Al final terminó posandolas sobre el pecho de Fíli a falta de una mejor idea sobre dónde podía ubicarlas, rasguñando distraídamente los endurecidos pezones del hombre en mociones ascendentes y descendentes sin ritmo alguno y enredando accidentalmente los dedos entre los pálidos bucles dorados que ahí descansaban plácidamente.

— ¿Estás seguro? — preguntó Fíli, arrugando el ceño en un último y más que sufrido intento por no perder el poco autocontrol que le quedaba, jadeando también por la deliciosa fricción proporcionada a su miembro cortesía de los tersos glúteos de su joven amante y que se sentían mucho más lisos y húmedos gracias al factor extra del agua.

— ¿No…, no deberíamos salir del lago — otorgó una lametada a la piel del cuello que Kíli tan lascivamente exhibía, repitiendo en un inspirador arranque de maldad ese movimiento de antes (en el que había tironeado por accidente del abusado borde del agujero escondido entre los glúteos con la cabeza de su pene) un par de veces sólo para escuchar cómo Kíli se estremecía entre dulces gemidos. — antes de que...-?

— No, no, — apuró a negar el castaño, buscandole los labios entre jadeos antes de devorarle la boca en un delicioso beso con exceso de lengua, saliva y dientes — Por favor, _Fee_ , te quiero dentro, — pidió en su boca — dentro, oh, tan _adentro._

Cuando la indecisión de Fíli se extendió más de lo que estaba dispuesto a soportar (' _nunca lo hemos hecho en el agua'_ quería decirle a la sensual criatura ' _¿Qué tal si además de mi pene termina entrando algo que no debería, aparte del líquido, dentro de tu cuerpo?'_ ) Kíli llevó una mano hacia atrás y con ella se hizo de un rápido movimiento de la regordeta polla frotandose entre sus nalgas, deteniendola en sus movimientos; el hombre, sorprendido por lo repentina de la acción, no alcanzó a hacer más que jadear con voz ronca cuando de repente se vió incrustado hasta los testículos dentro de la ardiente cavidad de su amante, que arqueandose contra su pecho con envidiable flexibilidad dejó escapar un prolongado jadeo complacido a medida que comprimía los fuertes músculos internos en torno a la acalorada erección que lo invadía con fines de maximizar la deliciosa fricción.

— Kíli, — gruñó entre dientes, afianzando con tanta fuerza los dedos sobre los tersos muslos del otro que seguro dejaría marca — que…,

— Muévete, — Exigió Kíli, no perdiendo tiempo en hacer eso mismo. — Hazme…, _ah_ , hazme gritar, Fee. _Tómame…, tómame, tómame,_

Ondulando las caderas con practicada gracia Kíli se dejó caer sobre su erección sin tomarse el tiempo para acostumbrarse primero a la intrusión como normalmente lo hacía, rasguñando con las uñas los hombros del rubio y cualquier otra extensión de piel al alcance a medida que descendía y lograba enterrarla de nueva cuenta dentro de su cuerpo un poco más cada vez.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue encorvarse contra Fíli de forma tal que pudo ser capaz de repartirle infinidad de besos a lo largo de la pronunciada línea del mentón y el sonrosado lóbulo de la oreja izquierda sin hacer más que inhalar erráticamente, y fue durante ese erótico recorrido que se las ingenió para atrapar entre sus labios entreabiertos un par de sedosas hebras doradas ubicadas en las mejillas del joven herrero, que apuró en acariciar con su lengua haciendo gala de un desastroso exceso de saliva antes de cepillarlos torpemente con la punta de los dientes, acciones que predeciblemente no fallaron en sonsacarle a Fíli un gruñido encandilado y un descoordinado movimiento de caderas de forma casi que instantánea.

No resistiendo mucho más la deliciosa estimulación Fíli por fin se rindió a sus más primarios deseos emitiendo un ahogado jadeo que en realidad no tuvo ocasión de salir de sus labios, apegando el rostro al humedecido cuello de Kíli sin emitir ninguna clase de advertencia previa y al que no tardó en hincar el diente con un gruñido rebosante de posesividad para luego precisar un nuevo ritmo apresurado en sus estocadas que logró sonsacarle una risita extasiada al muchachito además de, eventualmente, un gratificante lloriqueo suplicante.

No habían palabras para decir lo mucho que había extrañado _esto_ , lo mucho que había extrañado a _Kíli_.

Todavía no se explicaba cómo había podido mantener la compostura luego de no haberlo visto por más de dos meses, pero por _Mahâl_ , la próxima vez no permitiría que sus obligaciones se interpusieran entre ellos de la misma manera.

Poco después Kíli cruzó los tobillos en torno a su espalda baja con movimientos descoordinados sin dejar de emitir semejantes soniditos apetecibles como si la vida se le estuviera yendo en ello, no pudiendo evitar rebotar un poco contra él por la brutal energía con la que estaba siendo tan deliciosamente embestido y apenas e ingeniandoselas para poder rodearle el cuello con ambos brazos con la muy prudente intención de no perder su balance, si acaso no abriendo la boca para decir otra cosa aparte de ' _Justo así, ahí, sí, sí'_ ó ' _Joder, Fíli, duro, dame más duro, cógeme, cógeme'_ y el cada vez más frecuente ' _OhmiDiosFíliSeSienteTanBienComoNoTienesIdeaJoderrrr'_ en tanto que presionaba con los talones los pálidos glúteos de Fíli en un intento desesperado por incrustarlo aún más dentro suyo, tan insaciable por la cercanía (que simplemente parecía no ser suficiente aún y cuando estaban tan unidos físicamente como era humanamente posible) como él lo estaba. Porque la ausencia de sus besos y sus caricias había sido nada menos que insoportable para el joven guardián y ahora, que estaba por fin entre sus brazos gozando de las placenteras sensaciones de aquél apasionado reencuentro, no tenía otra forma de hacerselo saber que negándose a dejarlo alejarse aunque fuera un poco sin importar que no pudiera follarlo adecuadamente como resultado.

No que eso tuviera mucha importancia, desde ya, porque el sólo hecho de ser uno con Fíli era y siempre sería más que suficiente para él. (De hecho su sola compañía lo significaba todo, la parte del sexo solamente venía en la forma de un delicioso _bonus_ )

El cabello castaño resbaló sobre sus hombros de forma insinuante cuando ladeó la cabeza para besarlo, y entonces Fíli -que gustoso correspondió el gesto y ni corto ni perezoso apuró en invadir con la lengua aquella _otra_ húmeda cavidad que también se abrió para él con entregada aceptación- se permitió recorrer con las manos los temblorosos glúteos bajo sus palmas, acariciando con la punta de los dedos los adorables hoyuelos situados en la bronceada espalda baja y ascendiendo más todavía por la atractiva línea de la columna, con una suavidad tal que resultó terriblemente contrastante a como estaba profanando sin miramientos la estrecha entrada de Kíli con su hinchado sexo, y obteniendo a cambio un descoordinado movimiento de caderas sumado a un agudo sonidito inarticulado que reverberó en algún lugar cercano a su nuez de Adán cuando el moreno delineó la zona con la punta rosada de su lengua.

Las ondulaciones en el agua se tornaron erráticas luego de eso, en tanto que la fogosidad de su encuentro sólo atinó a ascender a niveles casi dramáticos en su intensidad. La fuerza con la que Kíli estaba siendo penetrado seguramente le haría pagar factura la mañana siguiente en la forma de una muy bonita e indisimulable cojera que seguramente Dwalin notaría, pero no que el castaño se hubiera _quejando_ de ninguna forma, porque de hecho apuró a exigir aquél trato rudo contra los hinchados labios de Fíli cada vez que la necesidad de respirar no le imposibilitaba la facultad del habla " _Tan bueno, Fíli, tan bueno. Más, más, uungggh!",_ con sus preciosas manos sujetando firmemente los antebrazos de Fíli cual si de esa forma pudiera prolongar su inminente orgasmo y la adorable punta de su nariz liberando aire caliente contra una de las rubias mejillas del hombre.

No mucho después el cuerpo de Kíli comenzó a tensarse a una velocidad vertiginosa en clara señal de lo que vendría, apresando con temblorosa fuerza el miembro de Fíli entre un par de paredes ciertamente bien lubricadas y arrancandole, en consecuencia, un áspero gemido sorprendido además de varias estocadas desacompasadas.

Kíli meneó las caderas con un suspiro agotado una vez apoyó la frente sudorosa contra uno de los hombros del hombre, permitiendo a su orgasmo recorrer su sistema a velocidad cardiaca para luego terminar fluyendo fuera de su cuerpo en la forma de perezosos chorros de semen que pronto terminaron dispersandose lentamente con el agua; el herrero sintió a la erección ajena palpitar ardiente un par de veces contra su abdomen antes de tornarse flácida, y la cálida sensación de la esencia de su amante que no se perdió con el agua -porque terminó adhiriéndose a su estómago en algún momento- fue suficiente como para instarlo, a él también, a alcanzar su límite.

Con urgencia arremetió contra el cuerpo del otro cuando sintió a los últimos indicios del orgasmo de Kíli -aquellos cada vez más sutiles estremecimientos de sus músculos internos y las largas piernas en su cintura- abandonar su cuerpo con lentitud, dejándolo al castaño laxo e infinitamente complacido una vez su ausencia se hizo presente y completamente incapaz de alegar por la sobreestimulación (no que lo hubiera considerado) y el abuso al que estaba siendo sometido. Al final Fíli perdió completamente el ritmo y se dejó _ir_ -entiéndase: alcanzó su propio clímax- en algo que sonó como a un gruñido asombrado cuando Kíli, que en algún momento se había puesto a la tarea de otorgarle mimos a su cuello con los enrojecidos labios con la humilde intención de estimularlo más, escurrió una de las morenas manos tras su espalda sin decir palabra alguna, palmeando con la punta de los dedos los pronunciados músculos y acunando entre su mano una pálida y firme nalga a la que luego, en un movimiento totalmente osado y nuevo, traspasó con fines de presionar la suave yema del dedo anular contra la escondida entrada una y otra y otra vez sin decoro alguno.

Kíli no tuvo ningún problema en beberse el jadeó asombrado que se le escapó a Fíli en respuesta al gesto, y con cuidado posó sus labios sobre la boca del hombre que no tardó en explorar una vez más con la curiosa lengua, en espera de poder atrapar con el músculo el prolongado gruñido que podía sentir reverberando en la mano que tenía dispuesta en torno a la garganta de Fíli si bailaba dentro de ella lo suficiente, intercambiando saliva con la lengua ajena y ofreciendo dentro de la húmeda cavidad sus propios gemidos maravillados por lo arrebatadora que había encontrado a la reciente actividad.

Se miraron a los ojos en tanto se besaban sin dejar de sentir a flor de piel como el orgasmo de Fíli terminaba de consumirse dentro de Kíli con más fuerza que nunca antes, cubriendo el interior del guardián con su esencia en gruesos hilos blanquecinos y filtrándose, tan lentamente segundos después que por poco no se dieron cuenta, entre la cara interna de sus muslos y alrededor de donde él y Fíli se encontraban tan plácidamente unidos; con las mejillas coloradas el castaño ofreció a su amante una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha que pronto se tornó traviesa cuando el gesto fue correspondido con otra mucho más grande y un par de manos enormes acunando su nuca antes de guiarlo al igualmente abochornado rostro de Fíli, y entonces una dulce carcajada murió en la boca de ambos, al besarse, cuando sus labios cosquillearon con la misma fuerza con la que en el espacio nacen a cada hora miles de nuevas constelaciones.

Sólo cuando sucedió un largo rato en el que pudieron intercambiar los reglamentarios mimitos post _orgásmicos_ y en el que dieron la oportunidad a sus corazones de dejar de latir cual si estuvieran a punto de atraversarles el pecho con la siguiente bombeada de sangre, abandonaron la sugerente posición que habían mantenido hasta el momento; sin decir nada Kíli lo liberó de su agarre para arrojarse de espaldas al agua en la que terminó perdiéndose por un breve instante antes de resurgir parcialmente un par de metros más adelante (y por 'parcialmente' uno entendería que solamente asomó los enormes ojos por sobre el denso líquido) alzando un delgado dedo índice en el aire con el que apuró a llamarlo un par de contadas veces al flexionar las dos primeras falanges con practicada sensualidad.

Varios mechones castaños adquirieron un brillo acaramelado sobre el agua gracias al espectro de luz que los había acompañado toda la tarde, ondulando perezosos en torno a la cabeza de Kíli -o lo que se podía ver de ella- y dándole un curioso aspecto etéreo que no falló en recordarle a Fíli cuán diferentes eran a pesar de las variadas similaridades físicas que compartían.

El hombre adoptó un gesto resignado cuando millones de escenarios en el que debía afrontar un futuro sin Kíli, o viceversa, se hicieron presentes de forma vívida en su mente (quizá el menos doloroso siendo ése en el que su relación alcanzaba el fin cuando Fíli por fin perecía por causa de la edad y en el que Kíli seguía manteniendo su hermosa apariencia juvenil de ahora) y sólo bastó ese pequeño momento de distracción para que Kíli se hubiera acercado a él sin hacer el menor ruido ni levantar el menor rastro de agua, aún escondido como estaba bajo el agua, para hacer provecho del factor sorpresa y tirar con fuerza de él hasta hundirlo en el cálido líquido.

A diferencia de la primera vez Fíli no alcanzó a boquear por aire antes de verse sumergido completamente, más sin embargo en ésta oportunidad resistió la urgencia de manotear en un intento desesperado por volver a la superficie cuando notó que Kíli se encontraba solamente a un par de centímetros de distancia de su rostro examinandolo con expresión crítica; por entre todas las tonalidades luminosas que adquirían los rayos del sol al filtrarse en el agua el hombre adivinó a su melena flotando por sobre su cabeza quizá y de una forma similar en la que el cabello de Kíli danzaba con calmada despreocupación por sobre la suya, y pronto volvió la vista al frente cuando sintió a las manos del guardián acariciando su rostro de forma tal que apenas y se sentía en un silencioso intento por hacerse de su atención. Sus profundos ojos azules se desviaron interesados al largo cuello del moreno cuando percibió que en la piel ligeramente rojiza y amoratada -y _oh_ , que por un momento se sintió estúpidamente orgulloso al notar cómo casi toda la zona estaba recubierta de chupones de diferentes tamaños que _él_ había dejado ahí hace tan sólo un par de minutos- había aparecido alguna suerte de irregularidad que no supo discernir sino hasta que lo hubo acercado a sí mismo para poder verla más de cerca, y pronto tuvo que mascar una sonrisa afectuosa cuando Kíli, regodeándose por la atención cual niño pequeño, hizo gala de sus recién adquiridas _branquias_ al respirar ruidosamente en el agua, siendo lo suficientemente presumido como para asegurarse de que Fíli pudiera observar a detalle cómo los delicados orificios se movían rítmicamente con cada necesaria inhalación.

Cuando regresó la vista a los ojos de la hermosa criatura la reserva de aire en sus pulmones estaba próxima a terminarse, su visión se tornó ligeramente borrosa una aterradora milésima de segundo y por un momento sintió a sus ojos intentar rodar dentro de su cabeza cuando la presión en su pecho amenazó con volverse insoportable; antes de que alcanzara a perder la consciencia, sin embargo, tenía ya a las manos del moreno acunando su cuello en cuidadosa anticipación al que sería su siguiente movimiento, y a fuerza de voluntad se obligó a permanecer consciente un poco -sólo un poco- más. Sin pensárselo demasiado Fíli permitió al oxígeno dentro de su cuerpo a danzar en la forma de burbujas irregulares a la superficie cuando abrió lentamente la boca, rebuscando con los gruesos dedos las masculinas caderas de Kíli, que pronto encontró y apuró a sujetar cual si fueran su única opción para mantenerse atado a esa realidad en la que no concebían la posibilidad de ser el uno _sin_ el otro, cuando observó maravillado como el guardián terminaba de cerrar la poca distancia que los separaba en tanto que gesticulaba con los labios hinchados un par de palabras que ninguno pudo escuchar por la ausencia de sonido pero que de igual forma pudo adivinar el significado al leer las diferentes formas que adquirían sus labios con cada pronunciación de las vocales y las consonantes; sintió un calor abrasador envolviendole el pecho en un firme abrazo al entender lo que el muchachito estaba intentando comunicarle y lo siguiente que supo, cuando por fin cerró los ojos en el justo momento en el que Kíli hizo lo mismo, fue que la boca del guardián estaba cubriendo la suya sin dejar de forzar con los labios -y la lengua, y los dientes, y los pulmones- diversas bocanadas de aire dentro de su poco enérgica anatomía.

Acariciando la cadera de Kíli Fíli se dejó envolver por los ardientes brazos de su amante sin hacer más que sentirse infinitamente afortunado cuando lo sintió sonriendo contra su boca, no resintiendo la humedecida atmósfera a su alrededor ni por un momento cuando reparó -y entonces el moreno lo instó a abrir más la cavidad al tirar con los dientes de su labio inferior de una forma que…, _ungh-_ que era quizá el único humano en la historia en involucrarse con una criatura sobrenatural sentimentalmente y, además de eso, en respirar bajo el agua _-¡Respirar!-_ gracias a la infinita consideración de dicha criatura.

Infinitamente satisfecho por el turno de eventos que había tomado su día Fíli se rindió a las atenciones de su amante con un amago de sonrisa intentando dibujarse en su boca (y que al final lo logró), desconectandose del resto del mundo cuando su cabello y el de Kíli terminaron entremezclandose, en una llamativa bien desorganizada mata de dorado y marrón, tanto por sobre sus cabezas como a su alrededor hasta esconderlos de los indeseados ojos curiosos de las criaturas marinas que comenzaron a ondular a su alrededor una vez se hubieron sumergido sin decoro alguno en su hábitat.

De alguna forma, sabía, todo iba a estar bien.

 _Ellos_ iban a estar bien.

.

.

.

" _No importa lo que pase, Fíli, porque tarde o temprano encontraré la forma de estar contigo siempre. Sólo somos tú y yo, mi amor. Siempre."_

 _._

 _._

 _._


End file.
